poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
God Help the Outcasts
God Help the Outcasts is a song from The Hunchback of Notre Dame. The soft ballad was written by composer Alan Menken and lyricist Stephen Schwartz and recorded by American singer and actress Heidi Mollenhauer in her film role as the singing voice of Esmeralda for a scene inside Notre Dame after she sees how Quasimodo and her people are treated by society. After finishing singing the song a parishioner confronts Quasimodo mistakingly thinking he's causing trouble in which Quasimodo accidentally knocks over a candlestaff and flees back to the bell tower. Esmeralda sees this, terrified at what the parishioner has done and follows Quasimodo. The parishioner then attempted to prevent her and Djali from following him, but the Archdeaconintervenes and prevents him from proceeding any further. Lyrics Esmeralda: I don't know if You can hear me Or if You're even there I don't know if You would listen To a gypsy's prayer Yes, I know I'm just an outcast I shouldn't speak to you Still I see Your face and wonder... Were You once an outcast too? God help the outcasts Hungry from birth Show them the mercy They don't find on earth God help my people We look to You still God help the outcasts Or nobody will Parishioners: I ask for wealth I ask for fame I ask for glory to shine on my name I ask for love I can possess I ask for God and His angels to bless me Esmeralda: I ask for nothing I can get by But I know so many Less lucky than I Please help my people The poor and down trod I thought we all were The children of God God help the outcasts Children of God Bette Midler version I don't know if You can hear me Or if You're even there I don't know if You would listen To a humble prayer They tell me I am just an outcast I shouldn't speak to you Still I see Your face and wonder... Were You once an outcast too? God help the outcasts Hungry from birth Show them the mercy They don't find on earth The lost and forgotten They look to You still God help the outcasts Or nobody will I ask for nothing I can get by But I know so many Less lucky than I God help the outcasts The poor and down trod I thought we all were The children of God I don't know if there's a reason Why some are blessed, some not Why the few You seem to favor They fear us Flee us Try not to see us God help the outcasts The tattered, the torn Seeking an answer To why they were born Winds of misfortune Have blown them about You made the outcasts Don't cast them out The poor and unlucky The weak and the odd I thought we all were The children of God Trivia *This song will be heard in Ash Ketchum Goes Over the Hedge where Ash Ketchum encounters the Street Sharks and learned about the neighborhood's rejection and prejudice towards them. Category:Disney Songs Category:Songs Category:Sad Songs Category:Christian Songs Category:The Hunchback of Notre Dame Songs